Reversing Mirror
The Reversing Mirror is a mirror that reverses the power of anything that is directed towards it. This Shen Gong Wu revealed itself in the episode "In the Flesh". Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer fought for this Shen Gong Wu in a Xiaolin Showdown, with Raimundo winning. Raimundo later switched sides, to join Wuya, and he broke into the vault to steal the Serpent's Tail, which was used with the mirror to make Wuya solid. When she was all fleshy again, she broke the mirror (which, according to Wuya's logic, would bring her seven years good luck instead of bad, since it was the Reversing Mirror.) When Wuya was one again sealed in the puzzle box, the mirror was restored to normal. It was among the Shen Gong Wu stolen by Jack in the episode Shard of Lightning. It was used by Vlad in the episode Crystal Glasses to make Omi think he was going to be evil when he used the Crystal Glasses, but the mirror was returned at the end of the episode. Clay used it in a showdown against Cyclops in the episode Sizing Up Omi for the Glove of Jisaku, which Clay lost, but Omi won it back later that episode, against Cyclops for the Thorn of Thunderbolt. It was stolen by Gigi in the episode The Demon Seed, but he lost it in a showdown for the Moonstone Locust against Raimundo. Jack stole it in the episode The Apprentice, and Chase Young used it to turn Wuya solid again in the episode Judging Omi, and was later used by Jack against the monks. However, when he entered the Ying-Yang World, he still had it with him, so when he exited, he became good, and returned the mirror. He stole it in The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean, but the monks got it back later that episode, and they have had it ever since. Any Shen-Gong-Wu-based attacks that are directed at the holder of the Reversing Mirror will be bounced back at the attacker by the mirror's magic. The Reversing Mirror also has the ability to change the effects of Shen Gong Wu used with it. Some combinations: * The Two-Ton Tunic makes the user as light as a feather. * If the holder of the mirror exits the Ying-Yang world using the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo combination, their Chis will still be switched. It can also be inferred if the holder exits the Ying-Yang world with only one Yo-Yo, they will come out normal. This was displayed by Jack Spicer in Saving Omi. * The Changing Chopsticks make a person gargantuan instead of tiny. * The Serpent's Tail turns a ghostly person solid. Wuya and Chase Young used this combination to get her body back * Vlad used the mirror when Omi used the Crystal Glasses to show Omi a false future. * The Glove of Jisaku repels objects. * When the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope are used in combination, the mirror can make whatever the user sees as the opposite of what they want (i.e., Chase Young uses the mirror to make the secret to destroying evil actually the secret to destroy good). * The Gills of Hamachi remove the user's ability to swim. References